


Provocation

by nochick_fics



Category: Bleach
Genre: Father/Son Incest, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: No one provokes Uryuu like his father.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2011 for baroqueangel.

Uryuu sometimes wondered how normal father-son relationships worked.  Based on what he could glean from Ichigo’s tales, they involved swapping blows and an ongoing battle of one-upmanship.  And while that didn’t necessarily sound like the norm…  
   
“Bend over, Uryuu.”  
   
… it was a far cry from his own experience in the matter.  
   
The teen gripped the far edge of his desk and did as he was instructed, wincing slightly as his crotch pressed against the cool wood and utterly mortified at being completely exposed from the waist down.  It wasn’t the first time he had found himself in such a position and it wouldn’t be the last, but it remained an exercise in humiliation to which he knew he would never become acclimated enough to take in stride.   
   
He could feel Ryuuken behind him, watching, waiting.  He could feel the heat rise in his face as a result of the embarrassment of being on display, in stark contrast to the coolness he felt further south.  Worst of all, most horrifying of all, he could feel his cock twitch in anticipation of whatever punishment Ryuuken decided to dispense, whether it was by way of an object, his fingers, or something larger and harder. Ryuuken was frighteningly creative in that regard.  
   
The sudden and stinging slap of an open palm against his smooth backside solved the mystery.  Uryuu’s eyes flew open in shock and he yelped loudly in surprise, then immediately hated himself for doing so.  He could bear his father’s treatment, he could even get off on it--and did, _often_ \--but damned if he would give him the satisfaction of vocalization.   
   
Ryuuken smacked him again and again, settling into a fixed rhythm of spanking.  Uryuu gritted his teeth against the pain, his clenched buttocks fast turning pink, then red, and his cock growing unbelievably hard and leaking steadily as it rubbed against the desk.  He barely managed to stave off the moan that threatened to spill from his lips, but his chest heaved mightily all the same, his breathing heavy and labored.  Somewhere in the back of his mind where the remnants of rational thought remained during times like these, he was scandalized by the fact that he was being spanked like a child… and even more so by the fact that he liked it.      
   
After one last brutal strike, Ryuuken stepped in close to Uryuu and gripped his left cheek, squeezing it mercilessly.  Uryuu hissed in pain; boy, was he ever going to be sore later.  He then cringed when he felt the older man’s desire poke him in the back and grind against him, not for lack of want but _because_ he wanted it.  He wanted it in his mouth, he wanted it up his ass, he wanted it _all over him_ , and the sheer depravity of it just made him want it all the more.   
   
“Turn around,” Ryuuken ordered.  
   
Uryuu stood upright and spun around.  With shaky fingers, he absentmindedly adjusted his frames and found a random place on Ryuuken’s tie to focus his gaze, anything to avoid the man’s callous stare, proud--for what it was worth--that he had made it this far without breaking.  But his efforts proved all for naught when Ryuuken wrapped his hand around him and began jerking him off, quickly and relentlessly.  
   
 _“Ahhhh….. AHHHHHHHHHH!!!”_  
   
Ryuuken smiled coldly.  “There we are,” he murmured, victorious.   
   
For fear of crumbling to the floor, Uryuu wrapped his arms around Ryuuken’s neck.  Those last remnants of rationality faded away.  He had lost and he didn’t care.  At that moment, his entire purpose for being was to fuck his father’s fist until he came hard and screaming and shuddering, rendering Ryuuken’s hand a warm and sticky mess.   
   
Uryuu rested his head against Ryuuken’s shoulder, temporarily unable to do much of anything else.  He was vaguely aware of the arm that had encircled him, holding him steady.  It was comforting, in a twisted sort of way.   
   
Eventually, after Uryuu went soft and he was finally able to stand on his own, more or less, Ryuuken sighed.   
   
“For goodness sake, Uryuu,” he said.  “Am I to stand here all night just to placate you?”  
   
So much for comfort, twisted or otherwise.  
   
Uryuu pulled away from Ryuuken in agitation.  In the very next instant, Ryuuken pinned him face-first against the wall, displaying a speed that made the teen’s skills seem downright sluggish by comparison.  Less shocking for Uryuu, though no less disconcerting, was the realization that his cock was already hardening once again due to the fingers that worked their way downward, fingers slick with his own cum and slipping one by one inside of him.  
   
 _“Fuck.”_  
   
“Oh Uryuu,” Ryuuken began, unzipping his pants.  “That is _precisely_ what I intend to do.”


End file.
